Final fantasy:aftermath
by Jesse-chase
Summary: This fanfiction takes place a little while after final fantasy 7, you have to read it(please!)


By: Jesse Chase

This story continues after final fantasy 7.

As cloud slowily regained consciousness he became aweare of his surroundings and suddenly stood up, (cloud thought how did I get here, on second thought where am I)

After walking around trying to figure out where he was.

He began thinking: where are the others, are they all dead, or could they be searching for me.

Just then cloud stumbled upon some kind of military base, and thought to himself I could just go in and ask what happened, nah they would shoot me Just after that thought a shinra solder shouted DON'T MOVE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, cloud asked the solder, What happened here.

Sir don't move, sir stay there, and put your hands on your head, the solder replied, o.k my hands are on my head said cloud. Now lay face down on the ground!

Smack the solder hit cloud in the back of his head with the end of his rifle.

Cloud awoke to find to his surprise the others where also there at the shinra military base locked up in the very same room.

Look who finally woke up said barret we been look'in fer yer ass, sorry said cloud

Well its good to see that your alive said tifa

Same to you tifa, so how did you all get here? Said cloud

They brought us all here cus they all thought we made that huge ass rock that crashed into the earth, ansewed barret

Let me explain said tifa, the new shinra army all think that we cast the magic that made the meteor.

(Cloud thought: now I remember I remember everything) cloud, CLOUD shouted Tifa, "what" anserwerd cloud, There asking for you, who's asking for me?

Him, cloud looked over at the door and low and behold hojo (the crazy guy!)

What do you want asked cloud. No need to be rude said hojo, I want you to be my next test subject you see I now am head of the genetics division we have a new weapon we created we call it c, e, h for chemicly engineered humans, I'm hopeing you will say yes.

What's in it for me? Asked cloud, you get to be smarter, stronger and faster asnsewed hojo, what are the side effects? Asked cloud

Nothing life thertening said hojo

O.k I'll ask again what are the side effects?

Well a small part of the test's showed that the subject had loss of memory, and severe violent reactions, That's about it so come on lets get you ready said hojo.

No said cloud, I'd rather die then have that done. Oh well I tried it the nice way, because the truth is it doesn't really matter if you want to or not cause I'm going to do it anyway oh yeah there are two more sideeffects one is you will have to do what we tell you, no really be cause we brainwash you ummm what was the other one, ohhhhh yeaaah, death.

So how were you planning to do this to me cause last time I kicked your ass, remember said cloud.

I know but this time I have some friends said hojo, would you like to meet them? Asked hojo.

Sure, why not said cloud

Ok put the restraints on him said hojo

You bastard lemme go, lemme go screamed cloud

Put him in the chemical mutations room said hojo.

NOW screamed barret, they all attacked hojo, the guards and stole there clothes. Ok lets get outta here said barret, what about cloud said tifa, what about him? Said barret. Well we have to help cloud said red xiii; I mean he's done so much for us right? damit fine we'll go help cloud said barret, good said tifa now we can go, help cloud ,Said tifa.

Everybody agree? Asked tifa. Whatever said red xii?

What he said agreed barret, no backing out now lets do it.

(So on they went to "try" to sneak but what they did not know is that this base had the worlds most advanced security system here so here come's the fun)

O.k we should split up and look for cloud commanded tifa

Hey who made you the boss said red xiii and barret simaltainiously, well I don't here you two coming up with ideas, well, well, ok I have no comeback for that said red xiii, see this is what I was talking about said tifa.

Hey can we focus on the task at hand here? Asked barret

Since when are you so concern? Asked red xiii, I know I'm kinda new but I have never heard you care so much said red xiii. So you do have a sensitive side said tifa.

Oh god please just let us go and rescue cloud said barret.

O.k there **_mr.senseitive_** mocked tifa

(So the search continues to really under stand barret)

I'm just kidding said tifa

Whatever said barret, lets just get going

So what room did hojo say he was taking him too asked red xiii.

A room called chemical mutations said tifa.

Hey that sounds like the room hojo was going to take me too when you guys rescued me.

Here it is chemical mutations said tifa. Lets go we have to hurry said barret.

It appears to be locked said tifa

Stand back I'll kick it down said barret

Boom, owwwwwww said barret that was painful, goddamn what's this door made of? Stand back I'll blow it down, Said barret

Freeze hojo, you move you die said tifa

Well aren't we just cocky, take a look around you, and you'll notice all the guards said hojo.

Your all lucky I have decided not to use cloud for this experiment, cause if I was I'd have you all killed, I have found a better specimen red xiii you should recognize him take a look, said hojo

You guys we have to save him pleaded red xiii.

Who, save who asked tifa? My father answered red xiii.

I'll do anything for you guys just help me save him asked red xiii.

Tifa get cloud, red xiii and I will save red xii's father.

Hojo you let him go or I'll put a bullet in your skull but that's after I shoot you in your hands and feet, threatened barret. I guess this means we can't be friends said hojo.

Hey asshole, yeah you hojo, you should look behind you, no for real hah retard, tifa get him commanded red xiii.

Hey l-let me go or I-I'll sick my experiments on you warned hojo

Hey here's a thought maybe we should let his "experiments" have go eh? Said barret, Yeah agreed tifa I think they would love to say hello

Umm guys said red xiii, not now said tifa, guys WHAT, oh shit said tifa

Huh said barret, look behind you said tifa oh shit said barret

Yeah we forgot about the guards said red xiii.

Well looks like were caught unless said tifa, hey guys do you really think that what hojo is doing is a good thing come-on seriously he's taking people, human beings and mutating them while they are still alive so, who's with me shouted tifa

Throw them in the slammer till the commander gets here, that guy in the gas chamber too and kill that lion's dad as well said one of the officers.

Smooth move tifa said cloud, hey I saved your spiky ass didn't I said tifa

No I was being serious cause while they were taking us here I "borrowed" the cell key said cloud good lets get the hell outta here then said barret

(The second cloud put the key card in the scanner sleeping gas started coming out of the walls)

Oh shi said tifa not being able to finish that last word)

While they were sleeping the guards toke the key card and put them in separate prison cells.

Hey guy are you there? Shouted cloud

Cloud is that you, its me cid I came here with Vincent and caitsith yuffie.

There in some cell's around here somewhere, so how are we gonna get out of here? Asked cid.

I still have my gun said Vincent

And I have mine; lets shoot the shit out of these medal cages said barret,

Just wait said tifa lets wait till a guard comes along and knock him out take the key then get out of here said tifa, sounds good to me said barret

I'll knock him out said Vincent, we need to get a guards attention we have to get him close enough to the cell so we can reach the key said cid

O.k someone yell for help I'll fake a heart attack said Vincent

Hey help hey guard help one the guys is having a heart attack help, hey you open the cell help him, yeah that cell said tifa, smack its all clear said Vincent.

O.k lets go said cloud

(Just as they were about to leave the commander walked in the cellblock)

Freeze said the commander

Seize them the commander ordered his guards

Put them in the interrogation room said the commander

**That's the end of the first part, so what do you think so far,**

**Email me at ****bullet1105shaw.ca**

**I appreciate the truth so if it sucks just tell me **

**I hope yall will like it **

**jesse**

Chapter two: under pressure

(4 or 5 hours later the commander walked in)

So lets start with introductions my name is commander Hummel

What's your name? Asked the commander.

Come on you can tell me, what damage can a name do asked the commander

I know my rights I don't have to tell a goddamned thing until I have a lawyer present said cloud.

Your right, so what's your name asked the commander

I have a better idea how about I give you the Finger and you get off your ass and get me a lawyer said cloud.

O.k I'm sure some of your other "friends" will cooperate then you can go to jail.

Hey asshole yeah _Mr. Commander_ you can only keep me here for another hour and my colleges know there rights as well as I do you won't get a goddamn thing outta us. Plus since you don't have shit on me if you don't let me leave after an hour I will sue your ass off and you will be working the ticket station at the gold saucer said cloud.

An hour later he comes back and said bad news for me you friends told me to kiss there ass as you did so I guess your free to go said the commander, but if you use an aerosol can other then directed I will put you away for good, got it "asshole" said the commander.

(Later that day)

So where are we going said cloud, I dunno a vacation I guess said cid.

Good idea said tifa

Hey you guys, hey wait up said hojo we need your help, we were doing an experiment on sephiroth's corps and

His ghost came down and told me that he would regenerate in the next three weeks you guys have to help us said hojo, why said cloud why should we help you after what you just did, we are prepared to give you whatever you want said hojo, what ever we want huh said barret

That's right said hojo, so if I wanted you to go and die somewhere would we get that? Asked barret

Come on that's not a very fair question said hojo, hey now you're letting down our hopes said barret if you do that again we won't help you got it said tifa.

So if I were to ask you too get ass naked and cover yourself with honey and sit on a pile of bees would we get it asked cid

Probably no- hey you don't want to be saying that now do you? Interrupted cloud.

Ass muttered hojo, what did you say, we _can_ say no you know said tifa

HEY hojo did you get them to say yes yet, no commander Hummel, did you tell them what I told you to tell them? Asked the commander, no sir said hojo, boy you'd better be sucking up to me or I'll fire you.

Yes sir said hojo, I CAN'T HERE YOU shouted the commander

YES SIR shouted hojo

Go back to your lab hojo, so what did hojo tell you guys he told us we could have whatever we wanted, said caitsith, that's true said the commander

O.k said tifa I want the old midgar rebuilt and it has be nice, consider it done said the commander

I want access to all the shinra classified files and I want the shinra mansion rebuilt in midgar and I want access to it, I also want to be rich, vary rich said cloud.

What about the rest of you? Asked the commander

I want 5 of every type of materia in the world said yuffie

What about the new comers? Asked the commander

I just want my own mansion with a copy of all the shinra files said Vincent

I want my own airship and I want to design it said cid

I want hojo to use all of his resources to try and bring my father back, I also want Cosmo canyon to be rid of its enemy's said red xiii

I want my bar rebuilt and I want a nice house asked tifa.

Yeah me next I want the reactors shutdown and the members of avalanche remembered as heroes

Done let's get to work said the commander.

Just wait I also want the pillar of midgar you know the one that exploded I want my team's body's found and given a proper burial said barret.

Is that it? Good now come inside for your training and briefing.

Training, for what

**That's the end of the first part, so what do you think so far,**

**Email me at ****bullet1105shaw.ca**

**I appreciate the truth so if it sucks just tell me **

**I hope yall will like it **

**jesse**


End file.
